A Shooting Star Can Bring You Home
by BrookeAntwon
Summary: Drarry- as in two guys. So uh... if you don't like that sorta stuff don't read. - Harry leaves for a missions and disapears. Draco has to take care of their son while his father is gone, wishing he was back. Maybe just one wish will bring him back. - Seventh installment in my iPod shuffle series.


This one's sad... but happy and stuff 0.0

Review and let me know about mistakes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the song Mortician's Daughter by Black Veil Brides!

* * *

"Dray I have to leave now." Harry said trying to wiggle out of Draco's arms. "Please don't!" Draco said, tears sliding down his face. Harry sighed and kissed his beautiful husband. "I'm so sorry Dray." Harry whispered. Draco sniffled and let his husband get up.

Draco followed Harry's lead and went to make breakfast. He fed their two year old James, who was turning three in a moth. He let James play with his broom while he made eggs and bacon, Harry's favorite.

Dray heard the water turn off and a very grumpy Harry gather his things. As Draco put food on a plate, he watched Harry blow a few stray hairs from his eyes. Draco set a cup of coffee down, next to the plate, in front of the brunette. Harry ate in silence while Draco played with his hair. When he finished he turned to see silent tears running down the snarky blonde's cheeks. Harry crushed him to his chest. "Goodbye my love." Harry whispered, stroking the blonde's smooth hair. The hair he knew he'd miss it in these coming weeks. Harry picked up James, who had his green eyes and black hair. "Goodbye my baby boy. I'll love you; I'll try and be home soon." Harry said. His little boy snuggled close to him and it took both Draco and Harry to pry him off his father. After getting the little boy to stop wailing, Harry turned to leave.

"Goodbye." Draco said, clutching the little boy. He watched as Harry wrenched open the front door and Harry's last words to him rang in his ears. "I'll be home again, I promise." The raven haired man said to his family. "I'll be waiting." Draco said, drying his eyes and forcing a smile. Harry smiled back and left his family behind.

* * *

It had been two weeks, with a few short owls from Harry. He smiled while he looked out the window, blushing. He was working in his office. He was smiling because of Harry, because he loved him. He couldn't wait to for him to be home again, home with his son, home with Draco. Their house was nothing without Harry. Draco would soon be celebrating James's third birthday without Harry. His lion's last owl has told Draco had he wouldn't be home in time. He'd wait forever though. He loved Harry. More then he could ever say. Draco closed his eyes, fighting tears, as their wedding played in his mind.

* * *

James's birthday came and went. No news from Harry. Six month's hit when Ron appeared at his door. "Draco, we have bad news, very bad news." The red head said. Draco hoisted James up in his arms. "Come in." Draco said his eyebrow furrowing. Draco insisted he make tea because Ron looked cold. Ron held James and smiled as the little boy waved his fists, talking about his broom. Ron chuckled and Draco smiled. Draco had come to like Ron, to befriend him because his son flat out loved him. "He looks so much like Harry." Ron said, holding one of the little fists. Then the man gulped and accepted the tea. Draco settled his son back in his lap, watching the red head from Harry's favorite chair in all the house. "What's the bad news?" Draco asked. "It's about Harry." Ron said, setting his tea down. Draco followed suit and coiled his arms around the little boy, who resembled Draco's lion so much it made Draco's heart ache. "What about Harry?" Draco asked, already knowing, and he really didn't want to hear, because that'd make it final. Draco knew he had to though, because wishing it away wouldn't make it go away. "Draco, the auror's looked, but Harry's missing in action. We couldn't find him anywhere. We've been looking for a month now; we thought we'd find him. I'm so sorry Draco. I wish he wasn't gone too, but I can't change that now. He will be missed." Ron said looking down at his hands. "You talk like he's dead! You have no proof he's dead! No proof! You can't just come in here acting like my lion's dead when you have no proof! You said he's missing in action! Well then, he's missing! He can be found!" Draco exploded, trying to calm his own doubts. "Draco, I'm sorry but the chance of him still being alive is very slim. Not so, slim that you should give up all hope but Draco-""If the auror's can't find him, no one probably can." Draco finished. He had heard the same words about his father. He wasn't torn up about that like this was, he just didn't want his father out their, trying to rally troops for Lord Voldermort. Draco let out a small strangled sob. He buried his face in his son's hair and cried. He cried like a baby. He cried because his only love was gone. When he looked up Ron had James's night bag packed. "I'm guessing you want to be alone?" Ron asked. Draco nodded and let him take James from him. Draco would need to be alone to cope with this… this loss. He felt his heart start to shatter at the thought of his Harry laying dead some where, Draco unable to give him a proper goodbye. Even worse, his Harry laying somewhere, not knowing where he is, broken and scared, missing Draco and James, but unable to leave. His Harry being so far away. "Well Draco if you need anything… you can come see Hermione and me." Draco nodded and watched him leave.

Draco picked up a picture frame with a grinning picture of Harry in it. He had his arms wrapped a younger version of Draco, both of them in suits, and new gold bands around their fingers, their wedding day. Oh how times use to be simple back then. Draco threw his shirt off in frustration and curled up under the blankets, hugging the photo to his chest. His Harry was missing. Draco could finally cry out. He felt a sob that sounded like a dying cat, came from his mouth. Sobs racked through his body and his fingers were shaking as he ran them over the picture frame. He looked at the smiling man. "You promised you'd come home again! You promised Harry!" Draco sobbed looking at the man. "How could you just let yourself go missing? We need you Harry. I need you. I love you. Please come home." Draco begged the photo. He was now begging a photo frame. He kissed the picture and set it on his bedside table and curled up, sobs making his whole body shake. Draco regretted letting the man slip from his fingers. He should have never let Harry leave. If he had stopped his husband, they'd be cuddling right now. No one would be missing. Harry and Draco would still be together. Draco started to fall apart. "I'll wait Harry. I'll wait forever." Draco whispered into the empty room.

* * *

It had been two years. Two years without Harry. Draco Malfoy-Potter had gone through the depression, where he could barely take care of himself. His mother had come to live with him. She had to take care of her son and her grandson. She hated to see Draco like this and once a year hit she tried to urge Draco into dating, but he refused, telling his mother that he'd promised Harry he'd wait, and he would. Everyone had accepted that Harry was dead and he was never coming back, but the blonde couldn't accept it. He could never accept it. Harry had promised that he'd come home, and Harry always kept his promise's. After everyone had suggested to him to move on some strength was awakened in the blonde and he pulled himself together and was able to fall back into routine. His mother moved out of their home and Draco tried to give James's a good life, but he still made sure James knew who his father was, who Harry Potter was. What the golden boy did for the wizarding world. His son had vivid memories of his father and Draco was proud of the boy who looked like Harry, and he'd protect that boy with his life.

Like today, Draco had to hold it together for the now five year old. Even though the thoughts of how much Harry would love to see his five year old. How proud Harry would be to see how well James could ride a broom. Draco sighed, rested a hand on his hip, and blew his long bangs from his eyes. "Come on James Harry Malfoy-Potter for the last time, it's time to get up!" Draco called from the kitchen, where the smell of eggs and bacon resonated. For a five year old, James acted double his age. He also loved eggs and bacon, just like Harry. A few tears stung the corner of Draco's eyes. He saw the little boy, stumble down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, looking grumpy, just like Harry use to. _'Draco stop torturing yourself' _He thought taking a deep breath. "Hey mommy." The little boy said, coming into the kitchen. A yawn attacked him and Draco picked him up, swinging him into his arms. He kissed the little boy's cheek. "Boo bear, can I leave you to eat while mommy goes and gets ready?" Draco said. The little boy nodded and Draco kissed his forehead, setting a plate of food in front of his 'boo bear'. He placed some apple juice in front of him and rested one more kiss on the boy's untidy curls. He picked up a apple and bite into it, heading off for his room.

Draco ran up stairs and gave himself a quick haircut. When he ran his fingers through it, it stuck up in spikes and the bangs hit mid eyes again, just the way he liked it. He threw on a button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up, the inky dark mark that use to be had now faded into a scar. He slipped into jeans and a pair of Harry's shoes and headed back down stairs, thinking of all his times with Harry, even when Harry took him to the zoo for the first time. He smiled at these melancholy thoughts hoping his son wasn't causing trouble.

After they both ate Draco went upstairs and gave James's hair a quick trim, not to short, he loved the untidy curls. He laid out a new outfit for his son. A white cotton t-shirt and black jeans. An outfit that made his eyes pop. Just like how it made Harry's eyes pop. Draco sighed when his son came downstairs again, looking awake. Draco hoisted him up in his arms again. "Want to go to Honeydukes? We can get candy. Then we can go to the zoo and then to your favorite burger place. Then go see a movie. Then we can come home, have dinner, cake, and then open presents. How does that sound?" Draco asked his little boy. "That sounds great mommy!" The little boy exclaimed, his emerald green eyes shimmering. Draco smiled gently, kissed the boy's cheek, and headed out.

They stopped at Honeydukes and had to load up on chocolate frogs and sugar quills. His son loved both and had quite the chocolate frog card collection, including Harry's, which he gave to his son when he was first born. As they walked through the zoo, James absentmindedly sucked on a sugar quill. He smiled and walked hand and hand with his son, who now reached nearly to Draco's waist. A tall five year old his mother said. James was enamored with the lions, snakes, and owls. Just like his father. Draco shook his head. You could barely tell James was his son!

After the zoo, they went to some muggle restaurant that sold the best burgers. James had loved this place since his father took him here and got him hooked. James was also hooked on going to muggle movie theaters. He would sit still through the whole thing. Today it was some child's film with talking animals and James watched with an intense look on his face, snuggling a stuffed tiger. James had conned his 'mommy' in getting him five more stuffed animals from the zoo, not including the owl. James was so spoiled, but when he looked like he did, Draco would give him the world if he wanted it.

Draco had to carry a sleeping James home and make dinner while he slept on the couch. He woke himself up and came in eating chocolate frogs. "James, no more candy, you'll spoil your appetite, and then you'll have no more room for your cake!" Draco said, patting the little boy's head. James frowned. "You can eat more candy tomorrow morning, kay?" Draco said. The little boy nodded and Draco stored the candy in a cupboard that James couldn't get to. James slid into a chair by the island while Draco made spaghetti. They sat at the island and ate. Draco ended up with noodles on his white shirt, which was playfully flicked at him by his son. He was acting just like Harry would. Draco laughed and flicked some noodles on his son's white shirt. The flicking turned into a food fight. Draco had swung his son into his arms and was messing up his son's hair. "You little stinker." Draco said laughing. James threw his arms around his father's neck, giggling. "I love you mommy." His son said. "I love you too James." Draco said kissing his hair, and picking noodles out of it. James's attention turned towards the window. "Look Daddy! A shooting star!" The little boy cried. "Yes it is. Now remember out tradition. Make a wish my boo bear." Draco said wrapping his son's hand in his. He wished for Harry, and he knew his son was too. When they opened their eyes, Draco smiled at the little boy. Then their was a knock at the door.

Draco walked past a mirror, chuckling at his stained shirt; it was worse then his son's. His hair also had red spots from the sauce on it. The sauce stood out bright against his porcelain skin, unlike his son's tan skin. "I wonder what our mystery guest will think of us." Draco said. The little boy giggled and the blonde opened the door and almost dropped his son. "Daddy! My wish came true! You're home!" The little man exclaimed. Draco couldn't move. What if it was polyjuice potion? Draco's heart thudded. "What we're the last word's you said before you left the last time?" Draco said, holding a wriggling James in an iron grip. "I'll be home again, I promise." Harry whispered. Draco broke into a broad grin. His love was home. His only love was home. Finally home. "Come in Harry; let's get you out of this cold. You mustn't get sick." Draco said, transferring James to his father's arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" The little boy exclaimed hugging his father. Harry smiled and squeezed the little boy back. "James, Oh I missed you. You've gotten so big. Five years today. I can't believe it." I missed so much. "But you're home." Draco reminded him. "Yes, I kept my promise. I'm home again." Harry said, letting the blood lead him from the door.

They deposited James on the couch in the living room and made him promise to stay. Draco took Harry upstairs. "Love what happened to you?" Draco asked, surveying the cuts all over his husband's face. "A few death eaters who still wanted to avenge their lord's death." Harry said moving, and wincing. Draco quickly got him to shed his shirt. There were cuts all over his back and arms. They were also all over his legs. Draco got to work with his wand, healing them. When he finished his last one, he got up. "Harry you probably need a shower." He said. Harry nodded and set his wand down and brought the blonde into a kiss. "You do too." Harry said chuckling. "Oh, I'll explain this later." Draco said laughing, sliding his fingers through the black curls. They weren't as soft as they use to be. Harry went to shower and Draco went to entertain their son till his father finished.

Draco had been reading to James out of a book of muggle fairy tales. James loved them almost more then Beedle the Bard. He saw his raven haired husband walk down the stairs, his wet hair falling in his eyes and a small crooked smile plastered on his face. Draco felt his heart thud in his throat. Two years and his beautiful husband was back with him. Harry picked up James and headed for the kitchen, Draco in tow.

Harry abruptly stopped. "What happened to our kitchen, there's spaghetti and sauce all over. "Mommy and I were having a food fight!" James exclaimed giggling. Harry smiled and ran his fingers through the little boy's hair. "You and mommy are silly." Harry said kissing the boys cheek.

Harry helped Draco clean up and he got the cake out of the fridge and set it on the kitchen table, lighting five green candles, James's favorite color. "It's time to open presents James!" Harry exclaimed, kissing the boy's locks, which smelt of spaghetti sauce. "Daddy I don't need presents! You're home." James said. Harry's eyes clouded over with tears, as did Draco's. "Well you just get extra spoiled today, huh baby boo?" Draco cooed to his son. Harry sat James on his lap and Draco across from him, holding his hand. Draco was still getting used to having Harry home, but he was already accepting their future.

When Draco woke up the next morning, he found Harry and James in the kitchen, with James new toys lying out on the island. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's going flying with me today." James said. "That's great baby boo." Draco said stroking the newly scrubbed locks. They smelt of strawberries and vanilla. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. "It's so good to wake up to this lion." "Now that I'm home again, and I'm never leaving Dragon."


End file.
